wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theseeker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Elemental page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 02:23, April 4, 2010 Re: Hang of this. I see what you mean. Do not worry though we are currently working hard to convert all of the creatures to the new template. The new creature info box is really simple to use. I will go ahead and convert good ole' General Greystone to the new template and add the spells to it. Once done I will let you know so that you can see the new template. Make sure you use the source view when editing. P.S. be sure to sign each of your post with four tildes (~~~~) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Continued OK friend go and head on over to General Greystone and check out that sleek new template. Be sure to tell me what you think. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Creature template Please do not remove sections from the creature template within a page. These sections are there so that if someone finds something else from this creature they can add it to template. If the sections for them to add to are missing then they can not. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply I wouldn't Do that. It's fine I just saw that they had been removed and I wanted to make sure that you understood that. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) General Greystone Hi there, I'm not sure what is happening but it seemed to happen again where in one of your edits (General Greystone) all the unfilled lines in the template were missing after the edit (e.g. Spell8, Spell9, etc. were missing). I reverted the edit so that the complete template was back in place and I re-added the two spells you added (Snow Serpent and Sunbird) in the complete template. Thanks for your work, I've noticed you helping to clean up additions and add new information to the wiki. Maybe someone like Potroast42 or EnlightenedShadow might know why this is happening if you don't. See you in the game! ErinEmeraldflame 01:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Editing Hi, we've noticed again that when you've edited existing templates (recent example was Spiderkeeper's Charstriders) that you deleted all the extra lines from the template and rearranged the order of the template information. The new infobox style templates have been created as a quick, easy, and reliable way to enter information about clothing (Template:ClothingInfobox) and creatures (Template:CreatureInfobox) uniformly. By deleting lines from the template and rearranging remaining lines you make it so others cannot easily enter new information on the page. Every page that has been entered into the templates has a link at the bottom of the page so you can double-check how to enter the information properly. If you continue to edit the templates this way we will have to enact a temporary ban on your account. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 03:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound Hi there, I noticed you have made some edits to the Ice Hound (Pet) pages and I was wondering if you could help by answering a question or two for me. (Only because it looks like there could be something that isn't normal and if you have the Ice Hound Pet I would LOVE to confirm the accuracy of it). Right now, the Ice Hound is listed as a school pet hybrid, but the school pet hybrids don't seem to get spell item cards that are new. Do you have a picture of the Ice Hound Item Card that you could post? Is your Ice Hound a hybrid of the school pets? or did you get it a different way? Thanks a lot for helping, please post an answer on my talk page. Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 01:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agree I agree, because if it is a hatched pets, it is usually one or the other. If he can't find a picture I am going to make the card the colossus is that ok Erin? (Michaelghostbringer wrote the above line) Please do not use a different card than an ICE HOUND Item Card on the ICE HOUND Item Card page. ErinEmeraldflame 01:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well, right now we're sort of trying to avoid pre-official release stuff on the expansion, if only because they might change a lot of it by the time it is out. Though knowing about the possible name conflict between two different types of Ice Hounds has been useful for how we will handle pets. (Someone mentioned that the name Ice Hound for the new Pet is a mistake that they will probably change the name of to avoid a conflict). I will be thinking about it. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 04:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound Pets I've asked around, and apparantly there are currently two pets. One is the Hybrid from Ice Colossus and Orthrus and the other is a Celestia teaser. The Celestia pet with the crazy new card will have its name changed before official release. So I will probably move the new information to the Ice Hound Talk page with a link so its still around. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 03:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) We Learned Something Hi there, you remember the issues we were going over for templates? We figured out why they were happening, we know you weren't doing it on purpose, and I know what to suggest so it doesn't happen anymore. Just make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the editing window before you edit anything, then the lines won't disappear. Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 19:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes Thanks for noticing them. My buddy Little Wolf made them, but I customized mine. You can do the same. The user boxes can be found here. If you want to customize them though I recommend that you click on edit on the my user page and look at them in source code. You can use that code there to make them personal. Enjoy. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Note I just realized that you may not be able to edit my user page. Not sure, I have been a Admin quite some time :). If not then let me know and I can give you a copy of the coding. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Fire Nova Hey there, we've been holding back on creating a page for Fire Nova just because we don't know what the spell will actually be called or its final stats when it is formally released with the Celestia World. I'm going to put some of the information you posted on the Gloomthorn page, but I'm going to remove the Fire Nova page. (We're not going to have any Celestia material posted on the wiki until it goes fully live, it just changes too much) Thanks!, ErinEmeraldflame 02:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I haven't fixed the pages yet, but with research we've found that there are two Ice Hounds. One was a limited time drop right after the pet update, and one is the hybrid. So that's why there are two very different looking Ice Hounds. Editing in Source Code and Shadow Weavers Hi, first, please remember to always press the "Source" button before you do any editing. Not doing so deletes a lot of the code out of the pages. I made a page about how to use the templates as well, you should give it a read: Forum:Editing Infobox Templates. Following this next time you enter a page should make it straight-forward, but if you have any questions, please ask. :) I put the Shadow Weaver from Krokotopia into the Creature template (found Template:CreatureInfobox/doc|here) and moved it to a different page name that is more consistent with what we have done for name issues: Shadow Weaver (Krokotopia). Again, take a look at that Forum page I made. Things to remember, always edit in source, and just copy the whole template in, as opposed to parts of it. Then, edit it using the directions, which is much easier. ErinEmeraldflame 05:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ice Hound Yes, there are two Ice Hound pets, and they look exactly the same. The original Ice Hound page I made was for the pet that was dropped right after the pet update, for only a month or less. And the information we kept on the original page was for that pet (which is no longer dropped in the game). Another (same looking) Ice Hound can be hatched as well, but the stats and pedigree are a little different. Sadly, because people kept deleting the dropped pet information and replacing it with Hybrid information, I had to delete the original page and only leave the Hybrid page up (even though I kept trying to talk to them about it, they wouldn't listen). I will put up the original page again in a bit, since things seem to have finally cooled down about that pet. Just wanted to let you know, that there are two Ice Hounds, and there will be two pages again soon. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 05:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Weavers Hey, thanks for asking, but we'd really prefer if new pages on creatures are added only from direct experience. Youtube information just isn't always the most reliable, even screenshots and videos can be from test realm... An exception could be made if you know the person who recorded it and you made sure that they were in the live realm. Sadly, I've already done the quest on my grand, and my next highest character isn't quite there yet, or I would try to get that information myself. But when you do the quest, or get the information from a direct source, feel free to make the pages! Are those Shadow Weavers all really called the exact same thing, in the same location, but of different elements? (I can't remember anymore) ErinEmeraldflame 02:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Weavers Continued Ok, I made pages for them for you to put information on. (I wanted the names to fit into our style as best I could, it was complicated because there were potentially six different creatures). They are Shadow Weaver (Krokotopia), Shadow Weaver (MooShu), Shadow Weaver (Fire Dragonspyre), Shadow Weaver (Balance Dragonspyre), Shadow Weaver (Myth Dragonspyre), Shadow Weaver (Storm Dragonspyre). There is currently no information other than Rank, School, and name on those creatures. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 03:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Moved Infobox page from Forum I moved the Infobox Template instruction page from the Forum to a new page called Creating New Pages on the sidebar. I am posting this message because a link to the page was on your talk page from me. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 19:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Meeting in Game Hi, I didn't respond to this part of your message earlier, oops. If you would like to meet in game that would be fine :) Maybe suggest a time/timezone/realm/location, I am normally in the Leprechaun or Pixie Realms when I am on. You can pay attention to when I am making edits as well to see if I'm online. ErinEmeraldflame 17:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Selena Gomez quest and Crab Alley video Hi, Yeah, we're all very excited here as well about the new material that is soon to be released and the neat new stuff that they are showing from Crab Alley that relates to Celestia :) The new spells look really cool too! We are currently waiting until any of it is released in the Live Realm before we post any of it on the Wiki though, only once its Live is it Real. Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 02:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know I really don't know, we only know what KingsIsle has posted on their website just like most everyone else. Sorry, ErinEmeraldflame 23:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators New Stuff Yup! We're very excited about the new updates coming to wizard101 and have been following the discoveries across every wizard101 fansite we can find! We're not going to have content from the test realm on the wiki so we'll begin to have the Celestia content when it is officially released on the live realm. Test realm material usually changes so much before its release that it becomes ineffective to try to keep it updated. --Potroast42 02:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) modified Nova Spell That's the best explanation I've heard yet. :) Hmm, we'll have to figure out how we deal with that on creature pages at some point... ErinEmeraldflame 04:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC)